


Reject Fan

by chickflicks



Series: dere! reader series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Oikawa Tooru, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, just overall cute shit, reader is a kuudere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickflicks/pseuds/chickflicks
Summary: [ oikawa tooru x reader ] "Oh." You looked at him dismissively. "Oikawa-san, I'm a fan of your volleyball career, but you're not my type." [ part of the 'dere' collection, featuring kuudere! reader ]





	1. You're Disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> kuudere ; a character archetype considered cold hearted and indifferent, but not showing their true colors.

"Do you need help?"

You recognized the voice immediately, but you still flinched when you heard it. The volleyball you were just about to serve limply fell from your open palm. It tumbled to the ground, and rolled to the other side of the court. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Oikawa Tooru said as he picked up the volleyball from the ground. He aimed that award winning smile at you, but you chose to ignore it to instead take the ball back from his hands with a sharp tug. 

It was a surprise he was even here, or knew about this place. Not many people visited the outdoor volleyball court that sat between your house and a park, it was too close to an indoor court that was easier to use. 

"I do not need your help, nor do I want it."

You reminded him of poetry; flowery and self righteous. The way you held yourself like you were above him even after he watched your sloppy serves. 

"Are you sure you don't want a little help?" He tried again. 

Your blank, never changing face didn't twitch. "Oikawa-san, I do not want you helping me."

"You know my name?" It wasn't that much of a surprise, plenty of other girls knew who he was without him knowing them. 

"You're good at volleyball."

Oikawa thought you'd elaborate on what you meant, but you just walked to the other side of the court to serve the ball again. 

"Raise your arm higher. Your back needs to be straighter. Relax your shoulders." You squinted at him, but did what he said. 

The volleyball hit the top of the net and went over. 

Oikawa gave a clap, one you couldn't tell if it was genuine. "Still don't want my help?"

You didn't like the way he smirked at you, but you nodded your head. 

"I would like it now."

He laughed, this time you could tell it was real. You were a funny girl, honest and blunt. He kind of liked it. 

"We can always discuss this over lunch." He, again, flashed you that brilliant smile. For the first time he'd talked to you, he saw a frown press into the corners of your lips. 

"Oh." You looked at him dismissively. "Oikawa-san, I'm a fan of your volleyball career, but you're not my type."


	2. Some Company You Are

Oikawa ended up having to get your name through your volleyball captain. 

"She's a good libero, but she really can't serve to save her life." 

He knew her words to be true, he'd seen you try first hand. It was pathetic to see sweat drip down your forehead without any real progress. As much as he instructed you, the volleyball did not make it over the net a second time. He wasn't even sure how long he stood out there with you, but you told him you were done for the day and left. 

"It's only her second year, though, I'm sure she can improve by then." Maybe the other captain was more optimistic than him, but he couldn't see that happening. 

"She definitely can," he lied. 

[ - ]

"You didn't look like the type to eat lunch alone," Oikawa said as he waltzed into your classroom a few days later. It had taken Iwaizumi slapping the back of his head to finally see you again because _if he heard your name one more time he'd be quitting the team_. 

You didn't even look up from your phone as he sat down next to you. 

"C'mon, [Name]-chan, I came all this way to see you."

Finally, you stopped texting whoever and looked up at him. The same never changing face stared at Oikawa, but he didn't let it bother him. Or show that it did. 

"I was doing fine with out you here."

He winced, for such a pretty face, you sure knew how to say some ugly words. But, he thought, it made you a lot more interesting. There wasn't many who could just say exactly what they were thinking with out caring about how others' saw them. 

"I was just about to say I could help you with your serve again."

"And then hit on me?"

"Only if you want me to."

"I do not." You pushed the straw through the milk carton, bringing it to your lips and beginning to sip on the drink. That bland expression you had on as you drank it reminded him of an insufferable setter. 

"That's a shame, I guess I'll just be teaching then."

You hummed, and he took that as a 'yes'. He turned to go, leave you like you had asked, but a sharp tug on his sleeve caused him to turn around. 

A soft smile, that could hardly be considered one, fell upon the corners of your lips. His heart picked up in his chest as you spoke.

"Thank you."

Oikawa Tooru was enamored.


	3. In That Phantom Glow

"If I wanted you around I would've drawn a summoning circle." 

"But you do want me here."

"Oikawa-san, wanting you here and needing you here are two completely different things."

"Oh, so you need me here?" He could tell by the way your lips twitched that you were annoyed. Despite your face usually being impassive, it was slowly starting to get easier to read your actual emotions. Subtle flicks of the corner of your lips, the way your eyebrows twitched, when you looped your hair around your finger. He _liked_ learning your different gestures; memorizing them. He liked being able to tell exactly what you were thinking when others couldn't. 

"I'll serve this right into your face," you replied testily. The volleyball spun around in your hands like it was threatening him as well. 

He laughed, that sort of laugh that might have been real. "If you can't get it over the net, you can't hit me."

You stared at him, an expression he knew meant that you were considering leaving him to go home. It wouldn't be the first time he irritated you to the point where you simply took your volleyball and walked away from the court. The first time you'd done it had taken him by surprise, but now he knew when you were at your limit with him. 

Oikawa patted the bench he sat on. "[Name]-chan, you should take a break." 

He expected you to say no, like you always did, but instead you let the volleyball roll out of your hands, and took a seat next to him. Your hair, neatly tied in a tight ponytail, tickled the side of his neck as the wind brushed it his way. You smelled like sweat and something flowery Oikawa could not name. 

"I knew my charms what get to you eventually." A smile slithered on to his face, flirty, but expecting rejection. 

"Maybe they have."

He wasn't sure if you were lying or not, but he thought that he could just test his luck anyway. He inched closer to you, the bench made a noise with his shifting, but you just glanced at him. Without any hesitation, he plopped his head onto your lap. Oikawa let out a satisfied hum, you didn't push him off, or even look at him. Your eyes were trained to a house in the distance, like you weren't affected by him laying there, but the red staining the tips of your ears said otherwise. 

"Can I touch your hair?"

Oikawa chuckled, grabbing your wrist and bringing your hand to his head. He shut his eyes as you ran your fingers through. You were surprisingly gentle, twisting the strands between your fingers before pulling away. A noise of protest left his throat, and the tender touches were back. 

"Oikawa-san, I like your hair."

"You should like me."

You let out an airy laugh, faint, but sweet all the same. "Maybe."


	4. Your Eyes are Staring Vacantly

"What if she thinks I'm annoying?" Oikawa whined as he pressed his forehead to his desk. Iwaizumi held back the urge to slap the back of his head and settled on rolling his eyes. 

"What if she hates me?"

Iwaizumi pinched the always present furrow in his brow. If had to listen to Oikawa say one more thing about some girl he was going to throw himself out of the window. He had more important things to concern himself with other than a girl that was probably going to break his stupid heart. 

But Iwaizumi didn't say that, instead he rolled his eyes again. 

"Ask her."

Oikawa lifted his head off his desk, his eyes stared questionably at his childhood friend. 

"Ask her what you've been asking me, dumbass."

The reaction was immediate, Iwaizumi just barely had time to whack his forehead to avoid the hug Oikawa attempted to give him. 

[ - ]

You heard him shouting your name before you actually saw him. 

"Wait for me!"

Maybe a few weeks ago you would have sprinted home, but now you turned around to be met with a waving idiot grinning at you. You almost felt the need to smile back. Almost. 

"Thanks," Oikawa said as he fell into step with you. He pushed back the bangs on his forehead, which you'd come to learn he did whenever he was going to ask something personal. His smile may have been complicated, but the rest of his wasn't. 

"You're welcome." You stopped staring at him, choosing to look at the cars that passed by instead. There wasn't that many students walking to their houses, so the sidewalk seemed quieter than usual. Oikawa would fix that, he mentioned it was awkward to walk home in silence. So, he questioned you about your life instead. He'd probably ask you about what your favorite color was, or if you'd ever gotten scratched by a cat. 

"Do you hate me?"

It took you by surprise, and if you showed it or not you didn't know, because Oikawa kept the same smile. You looked at him again, did you hate him? 

You wouldn't lie, he wasn't the easiest to put up with, but never had the idea of hating him crossed your mind. You liked the way his eyes lit up when he got excited, the way he pressed his hands against his cheeks when he was frustrated, the way he'd lay his head on your lap on lazy afternoons. 

No, you decided, you were neutral about Oikawa Tooru. 

"Of course not, don't be stupid."

Oikawa laughed, rubbing a hand on the top of your head. 

"You like me then?"

"I didn't say that either."

"You will, though." He gave you that smile, the one that kept secrets hidden under pretty words. The one that made apart of you warm inside. 

Neutral, you thought, you were neutral about him.


	5. Behind the Flickering Screen

"You're attractive."

Oikawa nearly felt his eyes pop out of his head when you said it. His brain must be malfunctioning because there was no way you'd ever say that willingly. Maybe this was a dream? A dream he never wanted to wake up from if it meant you complimented him. 

"I'm sorry, are you saying I'm cute?" he asked. You spun the volleyball in your hand as you looked over at him. He was sitting cross legged on the bench, leaning so far forward he might fall off of it. 

"Is this... is this news?" you questioned, genuinely confused as to why he thought you didn't. Had you ever called him ugly? You were almost certain you didn't. 

"Wow.." Oikawa trailed, he was lost for words. Which didn't make much sense, but you had always acted like he was another average person. _He_ knew he was attractive, but he'd just assumed you didn't think so. There wasn't even a reason why he thought it. 

"You're cute, too," he said, giving you a thumbs up. You returned it with your thumb pointed to the ground. 

"I didn't ask."

"But now you know."

You turned back around, ignoring the wink he sent you. Oikawa made a whining sound behind you as you continued to practice your serves. 

"You hurt my feelings, [Name]-chan."

"Good."

[-]

"Iwa-chan, she thinks I'm cute!" 

Iwaizumi tipped his head back to finish off his water bottle. He wiped the side of his mouth before replying to the volleyball captain. 

"So?"

"So?! _She_ thinks I'm attractive! [Name]-chan does!" Oikawa exclaimed, slamming his own drink into the bench they were sitting on. Why did no one understand how important this was to him? If he was being brutally honest, he didn't care about any other girl who might have found him handsome in the past, or present. Just you. 

"Shouldn't she like you for your personality? Not your looks," Matsukawa piped up. Oikawa gave his fellow third year a smirk that seemed to say he knew more than he let on. 

"Baby steps," he said calmly. You would fall for him, he was sure of it. 

"What isn't there to like about me?"

Matsukawa and Iwaizumi shared looks, much to Oikawa's annoyance. 

"Don't make us answer that, Shittykawa. It'll only hurt your feelings." Iwaizumi stood up from the bench, heading back to training. Mattsun tried to conceal his snicker as he followed after their ace. 

"[Name]-chan wouldn't treat me like this!" Oikawa lied.

[-]

You stepped out of your classroom as soon as the bell ring, barely managing to not piss yourself as you made your way to the bathroom. Relief flooded you as you saw the door to the girl's restroom coming into sight, but your dreams were crushed as soon as you felt someone's hand on your shoulder. 

"[Name]-chan!"

You felt the need to throw him off of you, but you let him hug your shoulders instead. Him being affectionate wasn't new to you, but it usually never occurred in the middle of the hall for people to see. There was also the fact you really needed to go.

"Oikawa-san," you greeted back blankly, letting him pull you closer. He beamed at you, that kind of smile that you could get used to; especially if it was aimed at you. But, right now you didn't care about any type of feelings you may or may not grow, you wanted to pee. 

"Come sit with my friends and I for lunch." Oikawa released his grip on your shoulder, looking at you with a bright expression.

"Okay," you answered, taking a step back from him and towards the bathroom behind you. 

"Please, [Name]-chan, just once- Wait, are you agreeing?" He saw your eyebrows twitch, which he knew, despite your face holding nothing, meant you were getting annoyed. 

"Yes, I'll sit with you guys for lunch." God, you had to go so bad.

"Let's go then!" Oikawa grabbed your wrist to pull you with him, but you pushed your heel into the ground to stop him. 

"Oikawa-san, in a second."

"Why?"

"I need to piss," you replied calmly. Oikawa stared at you and you stared right back. 

"Ah," he finally said, after he swallowed down his awkwardness. Relinquishing his hold on your wrist, you stepped away from him to walk into the bathroom. You stopped, right before you walked into the bathroom, glancing over your shoulder you gave him a tiny smile. It might have been barely visible, but it made his heart pick up in pace. 

"Wait for me, okay?" With that, you walked into the bathroom. 

He looked at his feet, his chest filling with a familiar warmth you always seemed to be able to give him. Even a simple act like smiling was enough to make him want to sprinkle kisses all over your face. Shit, he couldn't help it if you were cute. 

Oikawa Tooru was most certainly, indefinitely, sure you would be the death of him someday. And the worst part? He didn't care.


	6. Oh, Are You Even Listening At All?

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid_ —

You desperately tried to hide the wave of emotions that suddenly pounded against your gut. There was nothing visible on your face as Oikawa told you about the date he would be going on, but your mind was reeling from the information. How could you have been so dumb? How could you believe you had meant more to him than a person he could hit on? Of course he'd move on to some other girl after how many times you'd rejected his advances. You weren't special, just some underclassmen he'd decided to help out. A _pity_ case. 

The volleyball bounced against the ground a few times before it rolled to a stop. Oikawa had stopped rambling about his date, his jaw dropping open in a would-be-comical way if you were in a better mood. Instead, you blankly stared at the white ball, making no move to get up and get it. 

"You made it over," Oikawa said slowly, trying to process what had just happened. One second he was just talking and the next you'd successfully managed to serve the volleyball right over the net. It hadn't just hit the top and went over, like it usually did, it rocketed to the other side with more power he didn't know you had. 

"I did," you replied, finally snapping out of your daze. Oikawa hadn't seemed to notice, too distracted with retrieving the volleyball for you. "I don't need your help anymore."

"What?" he chuckled, obviously thinking you were joking. But as soon as he saw your face, eyes void of their usual teasing glint, he knew you were dead serious. 

"Thank you for all of your lessons, Oikawa-san, but I don't need you anymore." Your words felt like a bucket of ice had been dumped on his head. "Have fun on your date." 

Although you weren't very expressive with your speech, you had almost sounded bitter to him. Why? Had you not just accomplished your one goal you'd been failing at for months? Unless...

"Are you, maybe, jealous, [Name]-chan?" Oikawa asked, an all too innocent smile spreading across his lips. You knew by now that smile was anything but pleasant. At his question, your face soured. Not that it would have been noticeable, but months of studying your expressions lead to him knowing that tiny twitch of your lips and turn of the brow meant you were annoyed. 

"Why would I be?" you asked, snatching the volleyball out of his hands. He looked like he was enjoying this too much. 

"Because I'm taking a girl out and it's not you," he responded, cocking his head to the side. You hated yourself more for thinking that was cute. 

"I don't ca-"

"I lied," Oikawa cut you off, raising a hand to wave around. "I just wanted to see if you were paying attention to me. Turns out you were, huh, [Name]-chan?"

You were beginning to dislike how he said your name like that. The poor ball in your hands nearly popped from how much pressure you were forcing on to it, but with a deep breath, you calmed yourself down to return to your usual monotone self. 

"Good; I want to be the one going out with you." You looked Oikawa right in the eye as you said it, never once stuttering or getting embarrassed. He, on the other hand, felt that warmth tinge his cheeks at your blunt words. Really, how could you say that with out looking a tiny bit sheepish? 

"Let's go for some dango, then. It'll be my treat for such a good serve!" he cheered, rushing over to grab your belongings. You followed behind him, wordlessly accepting your sports bag so you could stuff the volleyball inside of it. A pleasant silence fell over the both of you as you walked to the store. Oikawa was humming a merry tune and you didn't feel like telling him to shut up. It wasn't that annoying anyway, you thought. 

"You know," he started after a few minutes of quiet," I did tell you you'd fall for me."

"Who said I did?"

"Haha, very funny— W-Wait; you are joking, right?" Oikawa began to fret over you, trying to win your affection back by offering you more food. Inwardly, you were smiling at him. Outwardly, however, you gave a much different answer. 

"Oikawa-san, you're going to end up alone." 

"Why are you so mean now?!"


End file.
